How are babies made?
by Zyzz
Summary: Mikasa still wants an answer to that question, and decides to ask Eren during their training.


Where do babies come from?

First fic ever proably crap, so don't bash me, Mikasa has a question and Eren has to answer, Italics are Erens thoughts during the conversation, from Erens Pov. Set near the end of their training

He couldn't take it any-more, the whole attitude of the other guys pissed him off, wanting to join the military police? Cowards, the lot of them, wanting to escape the titans, not fight them. Jean, that idiot had gotten under his skin again, He wasn't trying to act tough, he would join the recon corps and destroy the titans. His anger was boiling as he began to walk out _how could they, those cowards I will destroy all of the Titans. _Eren sat down on the bench and began to think of the past, to his mother and father and their home, how he used to run around the city, how he used to go and even when he went to collect firewood , _Before they came. _Then his thoughts drifted to his friends Armin and how everything had changed, back then, Armin was happier, he hadn't lost his parents and was more talkative than he was now, things were so different and they were happy. Eren used to enjoy his time instead of resenting the fact that he couldn't fight the Titans now. Of course he remembered fighting Armin's bullies often, and losing, that was until Mikasa joined his family, ever since he had saved her from those kidnappers, she followed him almost every where, and the bullies stopped beating him up, and Mikasa protected him. It hurt his pride, he saved her, and he wanted to be the protector like he always had been, not be babied by her, it was still happening now, and he got frustrated at her often. But he didn't mean it, his anger was truly directed at the Titans and the Titans alone. "I will kill them all" he muttered under his breath in a hush angry tone.

"Eren"_it was Mikasa, shit he wasn't in the mood for her to give him some more crap._"Are you ok?" _what sort of a question was that, of course he was fine, just a little angry that was all_."I'm fine" he replied, "What are you doing out here then, all the other boys are in the barracks" I_'m here because I was about to rip somebody head off _ "The discussion in there got a little heated, that's all". "Eren, why did you save me from those kidnappers?"_Now this had caught him off guard, he couldn't answer her properly, because he didn't really know himself _ "I found a cabin near your old house, I looked through the window and saw you and those bastards, I had to save you, it was the right thing to do, what other option did I have?, she paused, and then replied "But you could have died, why didn't you go and get someone?" "Because I saw that they were getting ready to leave, there was no time, I had to act then, I don't regret what I did, those evil men deserved what they got" _There was no time I had to act, I won't admit it to her, but I was scared shitless, But I couldn't stop my self from helping it was the only right thing to do. _"I just wanted to know Eren. You don't have to fight the Titans you know" _Not this again _"Mikasa, you saw what happened to mom, I can't let them get away for doing that to other people, I will avenge my mother, and the human race" Mikasa's face seemed to tighten up a bit, and she looked slightly upset "Look Mikasa, I'm sorry that it upsets you, but you know deep down its what I have to do"_Hopefully this will suffice, I don't want to get in another argument with her, I hate making her upset, and it makes me even more angry that the Titans can still hurt me here._ "Ok, but I have one question for you then, that I never got to ask my parents, and never asked yours, where do babies come from?" ._What .The .Fuck, where had this came from, how didn't she know? They taught it to us in school, ah shit, before she joined, I can't explain this to her what the hell can I say? _"You are not messing around with me right? You seriously don't know where babies come from?" "I know that they come out from a woman Eren, thats all". _Ah fuck, this is going to be awkward as shit is she makes me explain this _" Well you know how men and women are built differently right?" "Right" "Well to make a baby you need something from a mans body and something from a womans body" "How do you know Eren?" _How could he forget? The day his dad taught him was the day he never looked at his parents in the same way again_ "My dad told me," "Carry on then Eren" "Well as you know that the baby grows in the woman, the man has to get his sperm inside the woman, to get her pregnant, by fertilising an egg" "How could a man get his sperm inside a woman? Would she have to eat it?" _You could do that he supposed, ha-ha, but was she really being serious? Mikasa was usually very clever, this was __unusual and beginning to get real embarrassing. _"Well to do it, a man put his private parts into a woman's, this is called sex" "where does the sperm come from" _Oh my God, are you kidding me, I'm already embarrassed and this is getting awkward as hell please stop Mikasa._ "Eren why has your face gone red?" "It hasn't, and sperm comes out of the end of a mans penis, at the climax of sex"_ I can't believe I am explaining this to her, I hope nobody comes out here, or she won't tell the others or I won't hear the end of this "_How would a man know he has put his sperm into a woman?" _Oh come on, she had to be messing him around, this was beyond embarrassing now, and all this talk about this sort of thing was beginning to make him feel a little horny _"Trust me the man will know, he will have an orgasm and come, which feels really good" "How do you know how it feels Eren, you haven't been with a woman" _Oh fuck oh shit, no no no, I am not explaining __**That **__to her, that is too much._ "You don't have to have sex to orgasm"_Fuck wrong answer why did I say that, dam it_ "How do you have an orgasm then" "Mikasa please, don't make me explain this any further" "Eren, what's wrong?" "You have the basic right?" "Yes I know now, but I have some more questions" _Oh crap its growing, this has to stop now, if she notices I'm fucked_ "Mikasa, maybe another time okay? Don't talk to any of the others about this conversation, you know there is enough going on in the barracks at the moment" "Ok Eren, see you tomorrow for 3DMG training" _That was too close, still was she being serious? Mikasa was always smart and this was unlike her._

She had known how babies were made after picking up one of the text books in school, but Eren didn't need to know that, she had taken his mind off of the Titans for once and Eren seemed like his old self again, She couldn't deny that half of the reason she asked Eren was for the amusement though. His reaction was quite spectacular and seeing Eren at a loss for words was quite a rare sight indeed. Hopefully he would keep his mind off the Titans and not carry on with his mission, but she knew deep down that Eren was not the type to give up, he wanted revenge, but he also had the desire of justice in him, the same desire that had made him save her from those kidnappers. She touched the scarf around her neck and brought it higher up so it covered the lower half of her face, maybe she should make a habit of trying to talk to Eren about other things, he was happier that way, although in this case embarrassed as well, but when Eren was happier, so was she.


End file.
